Noise
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Dedicated to Black-White Feathers. "Suaramulah...yang menuntunku kemari..."  RnR please!  Saia mulai kembali berjalan di rated T.  Warn: DEATH SCENE!


**Noise**

.

.

Disclaimer © Tite Kubo

Rated :: T

Dedicated to Black-White feathers.

Fea, I Hope you like it.

* * *

Di sebuah apartement yang sederhana, di lantai 5. Seorang wanita berpakaian tank-top warna biru tua ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket hitam, bercelana jeans sedengkul, memakai sepatu dan membawa tas selempang keluar dari lift. Dia berjalan dengan pelan namun langkahnya terdengar berat. Suara langkah kakinya pun menggema di lorong yang sepi itu. Wajahnya sedikit murung dan kantung matanya sedikit membengkak, tanda ada sesuatu terjadi padanya. Dia bahkan jalan sambil menunduk. Sambil berjalan menunduk juga, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Dia berjalan menuju ujung lorong dan berhenti di kamar paling ujung, kamarnya. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mencari sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar itu.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu itu dibuka dan dia pun masuk. Dia berdiri dibalik pintu itu, menatap isi kamar tersebut dengan sedih. Matanya melihat kekiri dan ke kanan, lalu dia masuk kedalam kamar yang gelap itu. Suasana kamar itu sedikit panas dan agak berdebu. Dia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah itu dan dengan tangan yang masih memegang saklar lampu, dia melihat sekeliling kamar itu. Tangannya turun dengan lemas dan dia membuka gorden juga jendela kamar tersebut, membiarkan sirkulasi udara terjadi diruangan yang sejak seminggu lalu tidak pernah dibuka itu.

Untuk sesaat, dia memandang keluar, melihat cuaca yang begitu cerah dengan wajah sedih. Dia agak mendongak keatas, melihat burung-burung yang sedang terbang bebas. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, pintu yang menuju kearah kamar tidur seseorang, kamar tidur yang rapi dengan ciri khas kamar seorang pria. Dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu dan mengelus-elus tempat tidur itu. Begitu empuk dan nyaman tempat tidur itu. Wanita bermata violet itu melihat tempat tidur yang sedang didududukinya dengan tatapan datar, wajah murung.

"Disinilah…kau biasa mengistirahatkan…tubuhmu, bukan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Dia keluar dari kamar tidur itu dan meraih sebuah foto yang terpajang diatas rak-rak berisi buku-buku. Dia melihat foto itu dengan murung juga. Rasanya, dia benar-benar sedih namun tidak dapat menangis lagi. Setelah melihat foto itu, dia balikkan foto itu, menutupi foto 2 orang yang sedang berfoto bersama dengan ceria. Dia lalu duduk dibawah, bersandar pada tembok. Padahal ada sofa yang empuk, tapi dia memilih duduk dibawah dan kepalanya melihat kearah luar jendela sana untuk sesaat. Dia tarik kaki kirinya dan memeluknya, lalu menyandarkan dagu-nya diatas lutut kirinya itu sementara kaki kanannya lurus. Matanya menyipit, seperti menahan rasa sedih yang teramat sangat. Mata violetnya fokus lurus kedepan.

"Ichigo…" ucapnya lirih sambil mengganti dagu dengan dahinya yang menyentuh lutut-nya itu, dia menunduk kebawah. Kaki kanannya pun ikutan ditarik dan dipeluk juga kedua kakinya itu.

Dengan satu nama itu saja, sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya hingga dia seperti ini. Telah terjadi sesuatu antar dirinya dengan Ichigo.

Suasana kamarnya begitu hening dan sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung dan suara samar-samar diluar apartementnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dia lupakan.

"_Rukiaa!"_

Teriakan seorang pria menggema di kepalanya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat dia tersentak kaget. Matanya membelalak dan keringatnya tiba-tiba mengalir.

"A…Aaah…" katanya terkejut. Mata violetnya tiba-tiba sedikit memudar. Dia langsung memegangi kepalanya dan membungkukkan diri.

"Hentikan!" pintanya sambil menutup matanya dan tetap memegangi kepalanya.

Dalam kepalanya muncul cahaya begitu terang dan seorang pria yang melompat ke jalan raya lalu dengan sengaja mendorongnya hingga membuat dia tersungkur dipinggir jalan. Dia pun mendengar suara ribut dan ramai. Bergema dalam kepalanya hingga membuat dia begitu tertekan.

"Henti…kan!" ulangnya memohon sambil memejamkan mata dengan keringat mengalir.

Tiba-tiba, air matanya menetes hingga ke lantai dan hal itu tidak disadari olehnya.

"U…Uuh. Maafkan…aku…" ujarnya mencengkram erat kedua lengannya, memendamkan wajah dibalik kakinya itu.

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis yang biasanya terlihat dingin, tegas dan kuat tiba-tiba langsung terpuruk seperti itu. Seluruh sifatnya luntur begitu saja karena satu kejadian. Kejadian dimana dia harus kehilangan semuanya. Orang yang paling dia sayangi, dia kasihi, yang selalu ada disampingnya saat apapun sekarang harus pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya, tak akan kembali lagi.

Kematian Kurosaki Ichigo membuat dirinya begitu sedih dan tertekan. Dia salahkan seluruh kematian Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Andai malam itu dia tidak emosi, Ichigo pasti masih ada disampingnya. Hal itu selalu dia ingat dalam kepalanya.

Pada malam itu, Ichigo dan Rukia bertengkar. Ichigo berusaha untuk menjelaskan, namun Rukia benar-benar marah dan pergi begitu saja. Karena saat itu darah naik ke kepalanya, dia tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Ichigo. Dia jalan saja, melewati jalan raya yang saat itu tengah ramai. Dari kejauhan, ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Ternyata, disaat lampu hijau, dia justru menyebrangi jalanan. Orang-orang berteriak memperingatkan dirinya untuk segera pergi, namun dirinya terlambat untuk menyadari adanya mobil sedan itu. Dalam mata dan kepalanya saat itu tidak terpancar apapun lagi kecuali silau-nya cahaya lampu mobil itu dan suara klakson juga teriakan orang-orang yang riuh. Ichigo langsung melompat dan mendorong tubuh Rukia hingga alhasil tubuh pria itulah yang tertabrak mobil itu dan tewas ditempat sebelum Rukia sempat mendatanginya.

Keluarga dan teman-teman Ichigo sudah mengatakan bahwa kematian Ichigo bukan kesalahannya, melainkan murni karena kecelakaan. Tapi, tetap saja Rukia merasa itu adalah kesalahannya. Bukan merasa, tapi itu memang kesalahannya. Semalaman, dia menangis. Selama 1 jam lebih, Rukia berdiri didepan makam Ichigo. Hanya berdiri dan mengalirkan air mata.

Sudah seminggu sejak kecelakaan itu dan Rukia masih merasa benar-benar sedih. Tiap dia ada dalam suasana yang hening dan sepi, dalam kepalanya selalu menggema suara-suara pada malam itu. Suara jeritan Ichigo yang memanggil namanya, teriakan orang-orang, suara klakson, suara sirine ambulans, suara benturan, semua selalu bergema dalam kepalanya. Rukia begitu tersiksa dengan suara-suara itu. apalagi saat ini dia ada di apartement Ichigo, apartement Ichigo terkenal begitu sepi saat siang hari. Entah kenapa Rukia datang ke tempat ini padahal dia tahu, jika dia pergi kemari maka dirinya akan semakin sedih.

Rukia pun menangis didalam kamar itu cukup lama. Isakkan tangisnya pun terdengar begitu sedih dan benar-benar sedih.

.

.

.

Besoknya, saat sore hari, Rukia pergi keluar, mencoba untuk mengobati perasaannya juga hatinya yang sakit walau dia tahu takkan mudah untuk mengobati itu semua dalam sekejap. Dia memakai celana panjang jeans, kaos hitam, jaket berwarna abu-abu. Dia berjalan sambil memakai headphone. Dia tidak jalan-jalan ke daerah jalan raya atau jalanan yang ramai. Dia melewati jalanan-jalanan yang sepi, yang jarang-jarang dilewati orang. Dia terlihat berjalan dengan tenang dengan headphone-nya itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jaketnya dan dia terus berjalan menjelajahi kota Karakura seorang diri.

Lalu, untuk sesaat, dia berhenti sejenak dan duduk disebuah bangku di taman sambil meminum sebuah coffe hangat. Tidak lama, dia jalan kembali sambil tetap meminum coffe hangat tersebut. Saat dia sedang minum, tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, seolah terkejut akan sesuatu padahal tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada fisiknya. Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan, kepalanya pun ikut melihat sekelilingnya. Namun, dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Di taman itu hanya ada dirinya seorang.

"Apa?" tanyanya pelan sambil jalan dengan kepala menoleh selalu. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Dia diam sejenak dan memegangi headphone kanannya, mendengarkan sesuatu. Dengan headphone yang tetap terpasang, dia berjalan entah kemana. Dia melewati terowongan, melewati sungai sambil melihat sekeliling. Benar-benar seperti mencari sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia temukan. Sekali-sekali, sambil jalan dia memegangi headphone-nya itu, mendengarkan apa yang dikeluarkan oleh headphone itu dengan seksama.

Dia terus berjalan menelusuri kota tidak peduli matahari semakin lama semakin terbenam. Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi senja dan dia tetap jalan kesana-kemari. Anehnya, jalan yang dilewatinya itu tidak dilewati oleh orang lain. Baik sungai, gang, terowongan, tidak ada satu orang pun yang lewat. Seakan-akan hanya dirinya seorang yang ada didunia ini.

"Ada apa?" katanya entah bicara pada siapa.

Dia terus berjalan, berjalan menjauhi kota. Dia tidak tahu dirinya sendiri akan kemana karena dia tidak pernah lihat jalan yang dilaluinya. Dia seperti mengikuti suara yang dikeluarkan oleh headphone-nya. Dia tetap jalan dan jalan, tidak berhenti. Dia kemudian memasuki sebuah gedung kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi jauh dari pusat kota. Dia pun tidak tahu kenapa dia masuk ke gedung ini. Tidak ada perasaan takut sama sekali saat dia memasuki gedung itu. Dia masuk kedalam gedung itu, menaiki tangga. Saat belokan tangga, dia mendongak keatas, tetap mencari sesuatu. Dia terus menaiki tangga itu. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa kakinya lelah setelah menaiki tangga yang begitu banyak.

Diujung tangga, dia melihat sebuah pintu dan tanpa basa-basi dia membuka pintu itu dan blang! Tidak ada apapun diatas sana. Dia sudah sampai di atap gedung itu dan tidak menemukan apapun diatas sana. Dia berjalan agak pelan menuju pagar atap itu. Dia berdiri dipinggir pagar itu dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada pagar tersebut. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, matahari pun mulai tenggelam.

"Kenapa…aku kemari?" tanyanya keheranan pada diri sendiri.

Indra perabanya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tiang yang pegangnya. Dia membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tiang pinggir pagar itu. Sedikit demi sedikit dia dapat melihat sebuah tulisan. Dia pun membacanya dan matanya membelalak. Rukia langsung berlari kearah belakangnya dan berdiri dipinggir pagar itu.

"Aah…" katanya.

Dia benar-benar terkejut bahkan kagum. Dia melihat kearah utara, dimana matahari akan terbenam. Angin meniup rambutnya dari belakang. Headphone-nya pun dia lepas dengan perlahan dan dia kalungkan dilehernya.

Senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Indahnya…" ujarnya memuji.

Inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat sunset begitu indah tidak di pantai. Dia begitu senang, perasaan sedihnya akan kematian Ichigo sedikit terobati dengan sunset yang begitu indah ini. Dia lebarkan tangannya dengan sudut 45 derajat, menutup mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam angin yang menyejukkan ini. Dia kemudian membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba air mata gadis mungil itu mengaliri pipi-nya. Berbeda dengan dulu, kali ini dia menangis sambil tersenyum.

"Eheh, terima kasih, Ichigo. Suaramu…membawaku ke tempat yang begitu indah ini…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Rukia kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Dia tegas, ceria dan tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya itu seperti dulu. Tiap ada temannya yang tidak sengaja mengucapkan nama Ichigo, Rukia tersenyum dan selalu berkata 'Tidak apa jika kau mengucapkan namanya. Itu sudah bukan masalah lagi bagiku…'. Walau dibilang sudah kembali menjadi seperti dulu, tentu ada sedikit perbedaan pada saat Ichigo masih ada dan Ichigo yang telah meninggal.

**Rukia's POV**

Untuk Ichigo. Saat ini, aku ada di kampus, menjalani kembali hidupku yang terhenti. Walau pun kesedihanku akan kepergianmu takkan pernah sembuh, sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat mengganti kesedihanku itu dengan senyuman. Kejadian aku mendengar suara yang menuntunku kesuatu tempat yang begitu indah benar-benar tidak dapat aku lupakan. Suaramu itu benar-benar mengobatiku. Walau kau tidak bicara padaku secara langsung tapi melalui suara-suara yang…tidak dapat kujelaskan juga, aku begitu senang. Terima kasih, Ichigo.

"_Hei, Ichigo. Apa kau dapat mendengar suaraku sekarang? Aku pun ingin suatu saat…kau dapat mendengarkan suaraku hingga dapat menuntunmu ketempat yang lebih indah dari yang kulihat…"_ batinku sambil mendongak ke langit, melihat burung yang terbang ke langit sana.

**The End**

**

* * *

**Huwah! Selese juga. Fic sehari jadi, nih. Abis liat PV-nya, langsung nulis, deh. Ah, fic ini diangkat dari lagu Noise © Tsukiko Amano. Karena kalau beneran jadi song fic, Crims kurang ngerti maksud lagu ini dari lyrics-nya. Rada gaje dan sulit dimengerti maksud-nya, ya? Sama! Crims juga begitu. Suara yang didengar Rukia itu adalah suara Ichigo namun tidak dalam bentuk kata-kata melainkan sebuah melody-melody biasa.

**Mind to RnR? Terutama author yang Crims dedicate, wajib review dia!**


End file.
